300 Minutes
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: Five hours. Three hundred minutes. That's how long Hikaru has to save Kaoru who is trapped in an unknown room with a time bomb ready to go off. Who is doing this to the twins and why? Most importantly, will Hikaru make it in time?
1. Chapter 1

**So I lied on my profile when I said that I wasn't writing another fic...or at least until I finish 'You and Us'...Someone please slap me T_T. Well, anyways, this fanfic is loosely based on an original short story that I wrote two years back (and that story was somewhat based on the movie Buried). It came in third place in the general category of my school's writing competition this past year too, so I guess you could say that I'm kinda proud of it even if it wasn't my best piece of original writing haha...Well, here's the Ouran version of it. Enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you guys think!**

* * *

Darkness. Darkness everywhere.

Huh? Was it night now? Wait, he didn't fall asleep that long did he? Kaoru rolled onto his side, but ended up wincing and automatically shot his hand up to hold his throbbing head. Why on earth did his head hurt so much? And was the cold, hard surface that was pressed against his skin. He was on the floor? Did he fell off the bed?

Kaoru blinked and with a hand still pressed to the back of his head, he looked around the room, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Hey…wait a sec…this wasn't his room. This room was…completely empty and no windows…

A flash of memory struck him when he made this realization. "What on earth?" he yelled, jumping up onto his feet. That's right. He remembered now. He was in the bedroom with Hikaru. Hikaru was trying to finish his homework. Kaoru however, was already done and after throwing his English homework at his twin to copy after Hikaru whined and begged him for it, he ran out as he threw teasing remarks. Yeah, that was it and then, someone attacked him. He didn't know who it was, but all he remembered was someone tapping him on the shoulder when he was nearing the park and everything went completely blank.

And now this is what he woke up to. Panic flooded through his veins once he became aware of the situation and he quickly felt the walls for an exit. Upon finding it, Kaoru started turning and yanking at the doorknob. Obviously, it wasn't opening. Not that he expected whoever kidnapped him to be as stupid as to let the door unlock, but trying to open the door first was by instinct; an automatic action for anyone who found themselves trapped in a room.

Kaoru did the next thing that came to mind. He rammed himself into the door. It still wouldn't budge. He tried again and again and again, harder each time until one impact sent him flying to the floor.

Groaning, he slowly sat up and rubbed his sore shoulder while also wincing at the pain in his side; the side that hit the floor. Okay, so that didn't work every well. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He needed to calm down. He needed to calm down. He needed to calm down and think this situation through.

Okay, so what did he know about the situation? He was attacked and then locked up in here. 'Here' was a room with no windows and the only space that air could come in was from the space between the door and floor where faint rays of sunlight was able to shine through. He didn't know who his attacker was or where he was.

Wow, the situation was looking bright for him, huh?

His eyes were now pretty much fully adjusted to the darkness and he could now see something lying in the back corner of the room. Getting up and making his way towards it, he saw that it was a box. It was a black box and flipping the box open, instantly paled when he saw what was inside. There was a mess of tangled wires that was hooked up to a timing device. Red digital numbers flashed on the screen, reading five hours. Kaoru stared in horror as five hour became four hours and fifty-nine minutes. This time bomb was counting down the last five hours of his life.

Suddenly, he felt something vibrate at his feet. He glanced down and saw a cell phone. He instantly reached for it and placed it next to his ear, hoping that whoever called could answer him as to why he was stuck in here.

"Why, hello Kaoru, I see that you're awake," he was greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

"H-How, did you know my name," Kaoru asked, trying to keep his voice steady, but failing.

A creepy chuckle was heard from the other end. "I know everything about you. You and Hikaru."

The words sent chills running down Kaoru's spine. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice loud and laced with fear.

A laugh was heard. "Oh, come on, if I told you now then where would the fun in that be?" This guy was messing with him and was obviously enjoying it too. "But aside from that, wouldn't it be more important for you to know more about your current situation and how you're going to get out of it?"

Now, that got Kaoru's attention. "Okay, well, I'm listening," he said, his voice a bit calmer now. He could not show the man his fears. He could tell that it was what this guy wanted and he would not give in.

"There's a contact on his phone. He is the only one who can save you. Call him to find out who your savior is and then call me back. Oh, and just to let you know, if you call anyone but him then you will be blown into bits and if you get the police involved then you will be blown into bits. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"It's kind of hard not to," Kaoru mumbled.

"Good. Well then, I'll be waiting for your call."

Kaoru lowered the phone after the kidnapper hung up. His heart was racing in his chest and his forehead and hands were drenched in sweat. He was downright anxious and scared right now. Not just for himself, but also for Hikaru. If this man really did know everything about him and Hikaru then there was nothing guaranteeing that his brother was safe. The guy might be out for his twin too.

"Come on, Kaoru, pull yourself together. You got to get out of here and make sure Hikaru's okay," he told himself. Taking another deep breath and letting it out, he fixed a look of determination on his face and went to the contact list on the phone.

Kaoru felt as if his heart stopped beating for a second when he saw the number on the list.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hikaru, you have to calm down," Haruhi said as she watched Hikaru dashing all over his mansion in frenzy, face masked with panic.

"How the hell I'm I supposed to calm down?" he shot back, clearly frustrated. "I can't find Kaoru anywhere! All of us have searched this whole house, called everyone he could have gone to and went to every single place he likes to go to in this whole freaking town. And we still can't find him!"

Hikaru couldn't believe this. Kaoru was missing. His younger twin brother was missing. This was not possible. This just could not be happening. It was already four in the late afternoon, five hours since he had last seen Kaoru and he could not get a hold of him no matter how hard he tried. It was driving him up the wall.

"I'm sure that Kaoru's fine," Tamaki tried to reassure him. Which failed.

"But what if he's not? What if something happened to him? What if…What if he was attacked or something?" A hundred different scenarios played themselves out in his head and they weren't pretty scenes either. He was getting more and more scared by the minute.

"Hikaru, you're thinking too much," Haruhi spoke up again. "I'm sure that Kaoru's fine."

"If he's fine then why isn't he back home yet?" he snapped. "Why can't we contact him?"

"Maybe his phone ran out of battery or maybe something important or urgent came up. Look, I'm sure that there's a logical explanation for this."

Her explanation wasn't helping at all. "If there was something so important then he would have at least told me first. Even if it was urgent he would have at least left me a message." He and Kaoru were always together, did everything together and told each other everything. For his twin to suddenly go off and do something on his own without a word was not like him at all.

"I'm going to go look around town again," he announced, running towards the front door.

"Hikaru, we have spent the past two and a half hours doing that and asked every single person we passed if they saw him. I don't think a third time is going to make any difference," Kyouya stated in a voice so calm that it made Hikaru even more frustrated. The guy almost seemed as if the situation didn't bother him one bit!

"Well, I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing!" he shouted.

His phone suddenly rang and he instantly stuffed his hands into his pocket and pulled it out to see who it was, hoping that it was his brother. Unfortunately, it was an unknown number. He groaned, annoyed at who the hell was calling him in a time like this, but then he decided that he should pick it up. There was the chance that it might still be Kaoru. Maybe he had lost his phone or something and had to borrow someone else's.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hikaru…?"

"Oh my word, Kaoru!" He practically yelled into the phone. Five pairs of eyes instantly darted in his direction. "Where are you? What have you been doing? Are you okay? Do you know how worried I was? Everyone else is here with me right now. We've looked everywhere for you!" he blurted everything out all at once.

"T-The whole host club is with you right now?" For some reason, his brother's voice sounded scared.

"Well, yeah, everyone's been worried about you." He paused. "Kaoru, are you alright?"

"Listen Hikaru, can you go somewhere where they can't hear you?"

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do it. Please."

Hikaru didn't understand what was going on, but he obeyed anyways despite the curious and anxious looks from his friends. "Give me a second," he told them before slipping into the next room and closing the door behind him.

"Okay, I'm alone now. Kaoru, what's going on?"

"Hikaru, what I'm going to say next is the truth and…just promise not to freak out, okay?"

Hikaru was already starting to worry. "Okay, I promise."

"I've been kidnapped and—"

"You've been what?" he yelled.

"I told you not to freak out!"

"How the hell am I supposed to not freak out over that?"

"Hikaru, stop yelling. The others might hear you," Kaoru hissed from the other end.

He was more puzzled than ever. "Why can't the others hear? They need to hear this so that they can help me find you. Look, we'll get Kyouya-senpai's private police force to—"

"You can't get the police involved. Not even Senpai's private police force…or at least, not yet…"

"Wait, what? Why? Wait, did that bastard threaten you not to get the police involved? Hey, we can still get Kyouya-senpai's—"

"Can you just let me explain everything first?" Kaoru's exasperated voice said.

He finally shut up. "Okay," was all he said.

"Look, the situation is kind of…complicated."

"Doesn't matter how complicated it is. I'm going to get you out of there."

"I know, Hikaru. I know you will, but this guy…whoever did this to me…seems to know who you and I are."

His eyes widen in shock. "What? How? What do you mean?"

Hikaru could hear Kaoru's voice trembling slightly when he said, "He locked me up with a cell phone. He called me; mentioned your name. And…your number was in this cell phone. He has your number Hikaru. He knew you were my brother."

Hikaru swallowed hard.

"He told me that you were the only one who can get me out of here…before this bomb next to me goes off."

* * *

**and there's chapter two. don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
